What I have Realized
by Dark Waffle
Summary: Rukia is watching Ichigo fight. she says something that she was only meant to hear but unknowing to her, Ichigo heard. What did hse say.? whats Ichigo going to do about it? Oneshot IchiRuki


**A/N: Hello everyone. Im a big fan of IchiRuki so I wanted to write a one shot on them. Im still kinda new to this fanfiction stuff and writing but I hope that this doesn't come out to bad. Well I have written two other stories so far. There on Naruto and Kodomo no omocha(also known as Kodocha). So if you have any spare time I would appreciate if you read them and reviewed them. Anyways please read and enjoy.**

**What I have Realized**

_Rukia's Perspective_

"Bankai!!!!"

There he goes again. Acting so reckless, hurting himself to protect those he cares for. He overdoes it all the time. But no matter how many times I tell him to stop and ask for help, he never listens to me. That's Ichigo for you. I wish I could help him and not feel so helpless, so useless.

*BOOM*

I hear explosions up above me. Ugh! It bugs the hell out of me. I can't help him at all. Damn leg. I wish I could move it. If only I could get the damn people from squad 4.

"Damn you! Die already!"

"I will not allow you to hurt her! You have to kill me to get to her!" shouted a shaky and hurt Ichigo.

"Hahaha! As you wish… soul reaper!" The Arancar came in for the kill. Ichigo brought Zengetsu up and blocked the attack. But what Ichigo failed to realize was that the Arancar disappeared and reappeared behind him. And I saw all this. So I did what my instincts told me to do.

"Ichigo!!!!!!!" I screamed like if there was no tomorrow. "Behind you!!!!!"

"What the hell?" As he turned around, the Arancar smirked and brought down his sword. But his sword wasn't in its regular state. It had transformed. That's when my mind went blank, that's when I saw him go down. I saw the same thing in my mind play over and over like a broken record.

"No, no,no, NO!!!!!"

I didn't care how much pain I was in right now. My goal at this very moment in life was to get to him. I felt tears form in my eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No Rukia! It's no time for you to be crying!" "You have to get to him!"

I opened my eyes and saw him growing closer and closer to the dirt floor. I saw him. I saw the blood on his face, on his clothes. Oh no. I don't want him to get more injured then he already is. I do the one thing that you shouldn't do if you have a broken leg. I jump. I jump and hope to catch him.

'Humph'. I could hear something crack in my leg.

"Dammit". I open my eyes and feel something in my arms. I have him here in my arms. He's breathing hard and is covered in blood.

I move him under my arms and rest one of my hands on his chest and the other behind his head. I can feel my eyes tearing up again.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! God dammit Ichigo! Don't you dare die on me! We didn't come all this way just for us to fail now!" I kept yelling and screaming at him. He couldn't die on me. He cant die on me. But that's when I remembered that the enemy is still above us.

I look up and see him hovering over us with a sinister smile on his face. I frown and bring him closer to me.

"Haha. So you're the soul reapers bitch ehh? Haha. It'll be fun killing yah both! Haha!"

As he said that, I growled in anger. A bitch? His bitch? Im not his lover. I then look down at him and smile sadly. Then I look back at the Aracanar. I put Ichigo down and try and lift myself up.

"Well see how far you get!" I can feel the adrenaline running throw my veins. I grab the end of my zanpakuto and jump up at him. I see the Arancar laughing at me.

"Stupid bitch. Now you die!" A flash of light came out of his sword and blinded me. I closed my eyes then opened them slowly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he came out and was coming down at me with his sword. I pulled out my sword and blocked his attack. He was fast. I had to give him that much credit.

"Ahhh!!!!" I looked up and saw a ball of electricity coming at me. I tried to move but no luck. It had hit me. A new pain had washed over me and I felt completely numb.

"Ughh!" I opened one eye and saw him laughing hysterically like a mad man. I gripped my sword and tried standing myself up. But I then fell again. He came closer to me. He had raised his hand with the sword and was bringing it back down quick.

"Now die!!!!!!!"

As I waited for impact, I couldn't help but smile. I had a lot happen to me in my lifetime. I guess it was just my time to go. I had made many friends, had accomplished many of my goals, and found love. Yes, I, Rukia Kuchiki, had found love. Many never thought that I could accomplish that. But I did.

It's funny. As I think over my life, I think about the many men who asked my out. None ever stood out or seemed right for me. So I waited and waited. After a while, I gave up. Then I met him. Ichigo Kurosaki. He had changed my life forever. He keeps saying that I was the one who changed him forever but to me, it is the other way around.

I never realized how much he meant to me till now. It's a pity that I never got to tell him. But when I die, I will die with a smile n my face because I died protecting him. Yes, I died protecting him.

"Ichigo.. I lo- love you." Then I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow

"Rukia!" I opened my eyes to see a tall man standing over me. I look up to see the quincy, Uryu, blocking the Arancar with his bow.

"Rukia!" I look over to see Orihime kneeling over by Ichigo. I felt anger boil inside of me. I mean, why wouldn't I be angry over that? She loves him just like me. I've always been jealous of how close they have been to each other. At one point I thought that they were actually together, causing me to be ruder to Ichigo then I usually was.

I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms carry me. "Chad!"

He was one scary guy. He carried me over to Orihime and set me down since I couldn't move on my own. She was focusing all her attention on Ichigo. I felt that anger rise again but then I shook it off. Now was no time to get hasty.

"Rukia… are you okay?" she asked politely and softly.

"Yes. I'm fine. How is he?" I couldn't help but worry over him.

She looked down at him and had a worried expression on her face.

"He's going to live but his injuries are great. I don't know when he will wake up."

I sighed and felt guilty. Not only was I no help but I was half to blame with these injuries. I gripped my pants of my uniform. Orihime noticed this because I suddenly felt something on my shoulder.

"Rukia… please don't blame yourself. You know Ichigo. He always does this." "He'll be back on his feet in no time." She smiled softly at me. I smiled back. I was about to say something but I was cut off.

"Yeah-h, don't *groans* don-n't wor- worry about me-e."

"Ichigo!" both Orihime and I said.

"Haha-ha ugh"

"Don't speak you idiot! Your to weak!" I yelled at him. I knew I was on the brink of tears but I had to keep myself back. Damn. This is a record I never cried and look at me now.

"No Rukia. You're the idiot." "Even after you knew you were injured, you go in a jump after me, then decide to go and fight the Arancar after you knew you wouldn't stand much a chance. So again, you're the idiot. *cough* *cough*"

I gasped. "Y-You saw me?" He nodded.

"I also heard when you were screaming at me and everything you said when you were fighting him." He said with a calm voice. I didn't know what to say. I knew my eyes grew big and that Orihime was watching, wondering what he was talking about. I looked down and shut up. The atmosphere between us was thick. Then a huge explosion was heard. We all looked over and saw Uryu and Chad coming out of the cloud of smoke. They were pretty beaten up, but not to a point where there injuries were life threatening.

"Well, well, well Ichigo. Looks like your awake." said Uryu. Ichigo smirked.

"Why don't we just home." Chad said out of nowhere

"Yeah. Let's go home" Orihime said happily. We all nodded and went home.

The way home was pretty much how it would usually be after a battle except for the part that I was quieter then usual. They all asked me what was wrong. I just simply told them I was exhausted. That night I didn't want to stay at Ichigo's place. Instead I decided to stay at Orihime's. Ichigo didn't look phased by it, he also didn't say anything. I was saddened by that but I decided to hide my emotions.

At least a week has passed back since the battle. Things have been going the same but Ichigo has been acting weird with me. Then again, I have been ignoring him.

*RING* *RING*

That was the school bell. I quickly rushed out of class and said bye to my friends. I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice anyone in my way and I bumped into someone.

"Ouch." "Sorry about that" I apologized to that person.

"Rukia…" My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. I immediately looked up.

"Ich- Ichigo!" He looked mad. Great. Just what I needed.

He just stood there looking at me. It gave me the chills.

"Well I gotta go. See you around" I got up and started to runaway but then a force pulled me back.

"No." he said.

"Eh? And why not?" I cared to argue back with him.

"Cuz you've been ignoring, avoiding, and running away from me!"

I just stared him down. He was right but I wouldn't let him know that.

"So what?" "What's it to you huh?" "You certainly didn't care when I said that I wanted to spend the day at Orihimes!" Ha. I got him there.

"Uhh. Hmph" he turned around and looked away with a frown on his face.

I smirked. Now to go in for the kill.

"Exactly my point. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do, people to see, and yadda yadda yadda." I won this battle.

"Who are you going to see?"

I turned around to see Ichigo looking at me with a frown still on his face.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You heard me. Or are those ears of yours not working like your brain?"

I growled and clenched my fist. The nerve of this guy! Then an idea came to me. I smirked.

"What do you care with who I see?" "Why don't you just run along and play with your toys little boy." Heh. That got him.

"What the!" "Hey!" Damn he was so loud. He's causing a scene.

"Ichigo. I gotta go."

"No!" He startled me. What he said and the way he said it was a surprise. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Eh? Ichigo! Let me go!" I tried to let go but his force was to strong. I gave up and just followed him. We ended up walking for a while. Then I realized where we were. We were at the spot where his mother was killed. I gasped and looked at him.

"Ichigo…" He let go of my hand and sat down. I could of left. I could of ran away but I didn't I decided to stay. To stay and talk to him.

"You know that night, when we got back from fighting that Arancar?" he spoke.

I looked over at him and frowned. "Yeah?" "What about it?"

"I- I was mad that you didn't stay. At first I thought it was just cuz you were tired and her house was closer but then you stayed there all week, which uhh well..."

I just stared at him in disbelief. I could tell this was hard for him to say because one he was grabbing his neck with one of his hands, second he's stuttering. If I'm not mistaken, he's blushing.

"But then I think I finally realized why you did that, but now I'm not so sure." He said with confusion in his voice.

"Hmm?" I was confused now. "Explain please"

He frowned and gulped. "Ermm… well it has to do with umm what happened after the battle…"

I gasped softly. He, he remembers? Shit.

"Rukia…" I looked up at him and widened my eyes at how close he was. His face was inches away from mine. I blushed at that moment.

"Ich- Ichigo. Wha- what are you doing?" he looked at me determined. He had a confident look in he eyes.

"Something I should of done a long time ago." He said very soft.

"What do you me-"but I was cut off as he leaned in completely putting his lips on mine.

I was shocked. No I was beyond shocked. But I was happy. I was happy because the man I loved had kissed me. I slowly let my eyes close. I think he was waiting for me to kiss back so I did. He seemed alil surprised but then adjusted back to his position. He laid me back against the grass and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put both his arms on each side of me to carry his own weight.

After sharing a passionate kiss, he licked my lips, asking for an entrance. I let him in. Our tongues battled a raving battle. I felt everything inside his mouth and he felt everything in mine. I grabbed him by his hair pulling him closer to me. I moaned into our kiss. I felt alil embarrassed but he just smiled and kissed my harder. I never felt happier in my life. But my happiness ended right there because we both needed to break for air.

He put his forehead on mine and rested on it. My heart was beating rapidly and my breath was rapid as well. He leaned and kissed me again. But this time it was only a peck. I longed for more. But I held myself back.

"Ichigo…" I said trying to get my breath back.

"I hope that whoever you were meeting, you'll forget about them." He said which quickly brought me to my attention.

"Well Ichigo… You're going to laugh when you hear this" I said embarrassed.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"Well I was kidding about that. I just wanted to get you upset." Oh great Rukia. Way to ruin the moment.

He climbed off f me and sat next to me. "A joke huh?"

"Yeah ha-ha. Funny right?" I said with a fake laugh. He looked over at me. I looked down and felt stupid for making him worry like that.

''Good then." I looked over at him surprised.

"What do you mean good then?" He looked over at me with a smile on his face. He leaned in closer to me again. But this time we had a different look in his eye.

"Cuz then nobody would care if I did this."

He did it so quick I couldn't react. He kissed me fiercer then the other kiss. It was more aggressive and more passionate. Without a warning, he slipped his tongue in. I moaned again. We battled with our tongues again. I felt like I was in heaven. He then moved his lips from mine to my neck. He licked, sucked and bit down on it. I moaned again. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled it once more. We continued on with our little episode for a couple minutes but then soon broke away. I'm afraid that if we continued, it would have been more then just making out.

He got up and pulled me up. He hugged me and pulled me to his chest. I smiled against it and said the same exact thing that I had said a week ago.

"I love you" and it felt so right to say that to him.

He stiffened and pulled back. I looked up to his eyes and saw the seriousness in his face.

"Rukia… I don't…" No no no no. This can not be happening. He just made out with me and now hes telling me that… no! I turned around and let the tears fall from my eyes. But then he put his hand under my chin and faced me towards him.

"I don't think I could of said it any better myself… I love you too" My sadness and hurt turn into anger. How dare he do this to me!

"Ichigo! That wasn't funny!" I said as i hit him on the chest. He laughed.

"Now you know how I felt." Then wiped y tears away and hugged me. I hugged him back. Everything seemed so perfect right now. In his arms. This feeling is what keeps me going, what keeps us going. I have finally realized it. After all this time, I have finally realized it. No matter how many foes we face how many hardships we face, we will always be together

**A/n: and that is it! Wow that was the longest oneshot I have written. Haha I hope you enjoyed my little story. Remember please check out my other stories. So comment/review yadda yadda yadda haha. See yah (:**


End file.
